Over You
by static-harmony
Summary: Songfic of 'Over You' by Daughtry. Sasuke left, and Sakura and Kakashi think its high time Naruto got over Sasuke and stopped slowly killing himself.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song 'Over You'. Just borrowing… yet again.

_Now that it's all said and done,__  
__I can't believe you were the one__  
__To build me up and tear me down,__  
__Like an old abandoned house.__  
__What you said when you left__  
__Just left me cold and out of breath.__  
__I fell too far, was in way too deep.__  
__Guess I let you get the best of me._

_Well, I never saw it coming.__  
__I should've started running__  
__A long, long time ago.__  
__And I never thought I'd doubt you,__  
__I'm better off without you__  
__More than you, more than you know.__  
__I'm slowly getting closure.__  
__I guess it's really over.__  
__I'm finally getting better.__  
__And now I'm picking up the pieces.__  
__I'm spending all of these years__  
__Putting my heart back together.__  
__'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,__  
__I got over you._

_You took a hammer to these walls,__  
__Dragged the memories down the hall,__  
__Packed your bags and walked away.__  
__There was nothing I could say.__  
__And when you slammed the front door shut,__  
__A lot of others opened up,__  
__So did my eyes so I could see__  
__That you never were the best for me._

_Well, I never saw it coming.__  
__I should've started running__  
__A long, long time ago.__  
__And I never thought I'd doubt you,__  
__I'm better off without you__  
__More than you, more than you know.__  
__I'm slowly getting closure.__  
__I guess it's really over.__  
__I'm finally getting better.__  
__And now I'm picking up the pieces.__  
__I'm spending all of these years__  
__Putting my heart back together.__  
__'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,__  
__I got over you._

_Well, I never saw it coming.__  
__I should've started running__  
__A long, long time ago.__  
__And I never thought I'd doubt you,__  
__I'm better off without you__  
__More than you, more than you know._

_Well, I never saw it coming.__  
__I should've started running__  
__A long, long time ago.__  
__And I never thought I'd doubt you,__  
__I'm better off without you__  
__More than you, more than you know.__  
__I'm slowly getting closure.__  
__I guess it's really over.__  
__I'm finally getting better.__  
__And now I'm picking up the pieces.__  
__I'm spending all of these years__  
__Putting my heart back together.__  
__Well I'm putting my heart back together,__  
__'Cause I got over you.__  
__Well I got over you.__  
__I got over you.__  
__'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,__  
__I got over you._

_-_

Sakura walked down the streets of Konoha, fingers laced with her sensei/boyfriend of six months, they'd gotten together rather unexpectedly when Kakashi-sensei was there after Sasuke left town, everyone in team seven had fallen apart after that.

Kakashi had taken care of Sakura and nursed her broken heart back to health. It's not like Sakura was in love with Sasuke like everyone thought, she loved him like a brother, and she was torn up when he left Naruto all alone even more worse off than herself.

So Sakura and Kakashi were on their way to see the blonde haired shinobi yet again, hoping to help him regain some of his happiness.

Finally reaching Naruto's apartment, Sakura knocked lightly, before opening the door and dragging Kakashi inside.

There was Naruto, in the same place they always found him, curled up on his sofa, staring at the picture of team seven when they were kids.

There was an open bottle of sake and a half full one sitting on the coffee table in front of him, right to the left of the photograph.

"Naruto, this isn't healthy, staring at that picture won't bring him back." Sakura said, walking towards him.

As always, Naruto said nothing.

Sakura sighed and said, "Naruto, You're better off without him. He... he hurt you in so many ways, even when he was here. How can you love someone who is so bad for you?"

A few tears fell from Naruto's eyes and he refused to wipe them away, he always said it was a sign of weakness to wipe away tears.

_-_

_flashback_

_"Naruto?" Sakura said, staring at him._

_Naruto was sitting in a corner of his house, Sasuke had just fled town two days ago and the blonde boy refused to leave his house. _

_"Naruto, please don't cry." Sakura said moving closer to hold him. _

_Sakura moved to wipe away his tears, but Naruto caught her arm and stopped her. _

_"Why won't you dry your eyes?" Sakura said confused. _

_"I believe it's a sign of weakness to wipe away your tears, especially if someone else is the cause of them. Let the person who made you cry wipe away your tears." Naruto said softly running his fingers through his hair. _

_"Naruto, he's not coming back." Sakura said sternly._

_"I know" Naruto said. _

_flashback end_

_-_

"Naruto, you need to stop this. It's not healthy, you're slowly killing yourself." Sakura said, moving away from Kakashi, sense he tried to pull her away.

Naruto continued to ignore her.

"Naruto!" Sakura all but screamed.

Naruto looked at her, with eyes so full of pain she had to look away.

"Naruto, you have to get over him. He doesn't care." Sakura said softly placing a hand on Naruto's knee.

"I know, but I don't think I'll get through this." Naruto whispered.

"Yes you will." Kakashi said, sitting next to Naruto and pulling his teammate into his arms.

Naruto started sobbing at this point.

"It hurts more than you know." Naruto said as he body racked with sobs.

Sakura moved to the other side of Naruto and wrapped her arms around her two teammates.

They stayed like that until Naruto stopped crying and fell asleep, both of them not understanding how someone could do something like this so someone like Naruto.

-

Two months later, Naruto was looking a lot better. The color had returned to his cheeks and it looked like he was actually starting to live again. Sakura and Kakashi had rarely left him alone for the first month and quickly sobered him up and made him take care of himself.

It was a hard task, especially considering Naruto still believed it was his fault Sasuke left, but after a while, the blonde teen started realizing that there was nothing he could have done to stop it.

Naruto still had many bad days, days when he believed there was no way in hell he would make it. But something always changed and the next day he would be fine.

Sakura and Kakashi had finally stopped keeping an eye on him twenty-four/seven and it finally looked like Naruto would be returning to normal.

Until six months later.

-

Six months later, Naruto was literally back to his old self, he was happy all the time and it looked like he had completely forgotten about Sasuke. Only Sakura and Kakashi knew he hadn't. Sakura had been cleaning Naruto's house one day and found his journal under his mattress. She flipped to the most recent page and noticed the tear stains and read one passage before placing it back, realizing it was none of her business no matter how worried she was.

That one passage had made her heart bleed. Naruto wrote in his journal that he would never be over Sasuke, but he realized that he needed to move on, because if the raven hadn't realized how much Naruto loved him, then he never would.

Sakura never confronted him about it, because she figured him spending time writing all his feelings down and sometimes crying, was better than spending all the time drunk and sick.

Sometimes people just needed to get feelings out, she was glad he wasn't pushing them completely aside, even if she did still worry.

-

A few days after Sakura found Naruto's journal, she was working in the clinic cleaning up a few patients who had been sparring when someone ran in the door.

"It's Uchiha! He's back!" The man yelled before running away, probably to tell more people.

Sakura's heart dropped into her stomach and she immediately stood to go find Naruto before he found out.

Sakura ran out of the clinic and to Naruto's house, which was empty. She then checked the ramen stand, the academy, and their old sparring field before jumping on buildings to the Hokage tower, not knowing where else to go.

"Lady Tsunade!" Sakura said breathless as she burst into the office.

"Ah Sakura, good, we shant have to send a ninja to find you now." Tsunade said from behind her desk.

Sakura caught her breath and looked around, spotting Naruto to the right of her, facing Tsunade with his head down. To her left was Sasuke, looking the same as before except thinner and dressed differently. He just stared straight forward and ignored everyone else.

Kakashi stood next to Naruto with his hand on his shoulder, Sakura walked up to Kakashi and placed her small hand into his, he smiled in response and they all faced the Hokage except for Naruto, who kept his head down.

The silence was dreadful, Sakura thought she was suffocating from it, finally Tsunade broke the silence.

"Uchiha Sasuke, why have you returned? You're considered a missing-nin, it was reckless of you to come back." Tsunade said placing her chin in her hands.

"I had to come back for something." Sasuke said coolly.

"And what would that be?" Tsunade said.

Sasuke stayed silence, but Sakura saw his eyes flicker to Naruto.

"It doesn't matter. I also came to tell Konoha that Orochimaru is dead, I killed him." Sasuke said.

Tsunade nodded as Sakura gasped, covering her mouth with her free hand. Kakashi squeezed her other hand, which made her feel a little better.

"You can't expect us not to apprehend you can you?" Tsunade said.

"Don't." Naruto said.

Everyone turned to stare at him, including Sasuke.

"Naruto?" Tsunade said.

Naruto moved out of Kakashi's grip and up to Tsunade's desk.

"Don't capture him. Just let him go if he really wants to go. There's nothing here for him anyway. Just let everyone believe he escaped. If they ask what happened, just make something up. Please baa-chan? For me?" Naruto said in a voice so pained, yet emotionless, no one could believe it was his.

"Dobe, I-" Sasuke started.

"Don't." Naruto said before turning around and walking from the office.

Silence reigned over the room again before Tsunade sighed loudly and poured herself a shot of sake.

After downing it, she said "Fine, leave Uchiha, but don't come back. Because next time, I don't care about Naruto's pleas, I will capture you."

"Lady Tsunade!" Kakashi said, "Are you sure?"

"Yes." She replied.

With that, she took another shot of sake, as the rest of the group left her office.

"Sasuke, why did you come back?" Sakura said, placing a hand on his arm.

"I told you, I had to get something. But that doesn't matter; it doesn't belong to me anymore." Sasuke said.

"What?" Sakura said, still clasping Kakashi's hand.

"I had hoped he'd still be waiting for me." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, he was a mess when you left, for over three months, it took us ages to get him back to normal. You left without a word and it tore us all up, him the worst. But he knows you can never love him as much as you should. And he knows you'll never realize how much you mean to him." Kakashi said, pulling Sakura's hand as he walked out of the building.

"Wait." Sasuke said.

They halted and turned around.

"Congratulations." Sasuke said, gesturing to their hands.

Kakashi nodded before pulling Sakura away.

"Do you think he meant it?" Sakura said.

"I don't know." Kakashi said.

-

Naruto walked into his house and stripped down to his boxers before climbing in bed with a hidden bottle of sake he had somehow hidden from Sakura.

He wasn't going to fall back into the hole of depression, but he needed a drink.

'_I can't believe he came back. Why now?'_ Naruto thought, ignoring the tears that had started falling down his face.

Naruto was too lost in thought to hear the door open, or to see the figure standing at his bedroom doorway.

"Dobe." The figure said, sounding pained.

Naruto's head shot up so fast he hurt his neck, but did nothing to quell the hurt and just stared at the man in his doorway.

"Uchiha." Naruto whispered.

"Don't. Please." Sasuke said, taking a few steps forward.

"What?" Naruto spat, making sure to keep his lower half covered, even if he was in boxers, he still didn't want Sasuke to see him.

"Don't call me that." Sasuke replied.

"What do you want Sasuke?" Naruto said as fresh tears slid down his face.

Sasuke strode the room as fast as he could and sat down next to Naruto, moving his hand forward to wipe away the blonde's tears.

"I'm so sorry Naruto." Sasuke said, brushing his hand across Naruto's face.

"It's a bit late for sorry Sasuke." Naruto said as new tears began to fall.

"I know." Sasuke replied.

"It's pretty bad, despite everything. I still fucking love you." Naruto said.

Sasuke averted his gaze and stared at the floor.

"There were days when I thought I wouldn't get through. Day's when my heart was so broken I didn't even want to get out of bed because it hurt too much to move. Day's when all I wanted to do was shove a kunai into my heart and rip it out in hopes that it would stop hurting." Naruto said.

"I know, I know." Sasuke said, his shoulders shaking.

"You just left Sasuke, you left me. I love you and you left me. You left me for him. Even if it wasn't like that, you still did it." Naruto said.

Sasuke shoulders continued to shake as Naruto's words sliced through him.

"There are still days like that, days when I wish I had never fallen in love with you. Sometimes I make myself believe I'm better off without you. Despite what we've gone through." Naruto said staring at the ceiling, just letting the tears fall now.

"I'm trying to put myself back together Sasuke. I'm trying to make it feel like my heart isn't broken every time I take a step. I'm trying to get over you." Naruto said.

A choking sob escaped the man sitting next to him and Naruto pulled him close and held him.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't want to leave, but I also didn't want to live worrying about if Itachi was going to come back and kill you." Sasuke said through sobs.

"That's still no excuse. You should have told me and we could have trained together and fought him together." Naruto said rubbing soft circles on Sasuke's back.

"I came back for you though." Sasuke said still crying.

"You should never have left in the first place."

"I know Naruto." Sasuke said.

"Why Sasuke? Why now? I was finally starting to get better." Naruto whispered.

"Because I refuse to live without you anymore, each day there was so much torture, there were so many days I was just going to leave. Even after I left all I wanted to do was turn back, but I thought I was doing this for your own good. Then after I got there, Orochimaru told me he'd come and kill you if I didn't stay. So I stayed." Sasuke said, wrapping his arms around Naruto.

"You really think I can't take care of myself?" Naruto said.

"That's besides the point. I wanted to take care of you." Sasuke said.

"I really wish I could fall out of love with you." Naruto said.

"Don't say that, don't ever say that." Sasuke said clutching Naruto tighter.

"Why?" Naruto said, lifting Sasuke's face to meet his.

"Because I love you." Sasuke said.

Naruto's heart ached at those words and the tears falling down Sasuke's face.

Naruto started crying again before crashing his lips into Sasuke and pulling the pale teen's body flush up against his.

Naruto broke away from the kiss and said "Part of me wishes you hadn't come back."

Sasuke looked at him with pain in his eyes.

"Shhh, listen. Part of me wishes you hadn't come back, but all of me is glad you're here. You have no idea how much I missed you." Naruto said.

Sasuke sighed in relief and went to kiss him again.

"How do I know you won't leave again?" Naruto said, trying to keep the pain out of his voice.

"I promise you with every fiber of my being I won't leave you again. Just please, please, promise I won't lose you." Sasuke said.

"I promise. But what about Itachi?" Naruto said.

"We'll deal with that in due time. Just trust me." Sasuke said.

"I'll try." Naruto said before pulling him back down and kissing him.

-


End file.
